Very few leisure time activities can rival spending a warm summer day at the beach. The sun, sand, relaxation, time with family and friends make the beach very popular. However, at times the sun and the heat it produces can be overwhelming.
To block the sun many people use beach umbrellas. Beach umbrellas not only provide sun protection but privacy as well. While beach umbrellas have proven very successful they are not without problems. As is well known beach umbrellas are prone to becoming dislodged, falling over, getting blown away, and become hazards. Such actions often damage umbrellas beyond repair, requiring costly replacement. Even slight breezes can create problems.
The tendency for beach umbrellas to pull out of the sand is aggravated by not inserting the umbrella far enough. Pushing an umbrella poll into the sand can be difficult even for those that have great physical strength. In addition umbrella surface areas, sand textures, sand moisture, and wind all tend to pull umbrellas out of the sand over time.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a device by which beach umbrellas can be firmly fastened into sand to withstand windy conditions. Preferably such a device would not require great physical strength, pounding into the sand, or even tools. Beneficially such device would enable beach umbrellas to be used in different sand conditions, environmental conditions, and the like. Ideally such devices would be useful with a range of beach umbrellas and would incorporate a mechanism for easily attaching a beach umbrella. Such a device that prevents loss and damage to beach umbrellas would be particularly useful.